Valor
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Por que el era oscuridad, era el ladrón, era quien estaba condenado a robar desde su nacimiento, pero nunca supo cuando le habían robado el corazón
1. Poema

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** D. N. Ángel no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Daisuke-Satoshi, Dark-Kard.

**Resumen:**Por ambos conocían las reglas del juego, mas ellos fueron la excepción que cambio al destino.

**Valor **

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**No dejes que las lagrimas,**

**Nublen la luz en tu corazón,**

**Abraza el calor que nace,**

**Desde el fondo de tu interior.**

**Muestra tu valor y convicción,**

**Ante todo el mundo critico,**

**Ellos no pueden comprender,**

**Que estas dispuesto a creer.**

**Dame la mano no llores mas,**

**Deja que cure tus heridas,**

**Mañana una sonrisa tendrás**

**Y tu corazón sonreirá.**

Cada fragmento esta incluido en los capitulos del fic, si decean ver las imagenes para los capitulos visiten el grupo de yahoo que aparece en mi perfil

Gracias.

Mireya Humbolt

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


	2. DaisukeDark

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** D. N. Ángel no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Daisuke-Satoshi, Dark-Kard.

**Resumen:**Por que el era oscuridad, era el ladrón, era quien estaba condenado a robar desde su nacimiento, pero nunca supo cuando le habían robado el corazón.

**Valor **

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Daisuke - Dark**

**No dejes que las lagrimas,**

**Nublen la luz en tu corazón,**

**Abraza el calor que nace,**

**Desde el fondo de tu interior.**

No somos iguales, por que no lo seriamos jamás, tenemos gustos diferentes, sueños, ambiciones, metas y objetivos, demonios incluso físicamente, somos diferentes. Por que?, ah esa pregunta es tan fácil de responder.

Elegante, el siempre sostiene un porte fino y al caminar parece infundir respeto y obediencia, muy a pesar de su edad, sus modales son únicos y sofisticados, siempre atento, educado y cortes.

Enigmático, sus hermosos ojos, dos pedazos de cielo, fríos y calculadores, capaces de descubrir los secretos de quien se atreviera a intentar reflejarse en ellos, conocedores del alma humana e inmortal, de los placeres mas exquisitos y sublimes.

Peligroso, por que su sola presencia podía infundirme miedo ante la anticipación de nuestro próximo encuentro, tan cercano, tan esperado y a la vez tan tormentoso. Por que somos diferentes, mientras que yo corro para buscar un nuevo objetivo, que satisfaga mi deseo, el corre tras de mi buscando atraparme para su propia satisfacción.

Claro que seria interesante averiguar que ocurriría una vez que ambos nos encontráramos frente a frente sin oportunidades de escapar, ni donde ocultarse, sin motivo para seguir corriendo, por que muchas veces he querido correr a su encuentro.

Por que? En verdad no lo has comprendido aun? No has aun comprendido por que el se encuentra en nuestro sueños?, por que cada vez que escuchamos su voz nuestro cuerpo tiembla con anticipación, no has descubierto el motivo por el cual su simple roce es una descarga que nos recorre a cada milímetro?.

Se que conoces la respuesta, yo no soy ningún tonto para engañarme, deje de hacerlo hace mucho cuando lo encontramos tirado en el patio de la escuela, tan pálido, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, quise detenerte, no podía permitir que le ayudaras, por que sabia que en cuanto le tocáramos, en cuanto pudiera sentirle, ya no habría vuelta a tras, maldición no quería complicar mas nuestra situación.

Pero tu te negaste a escucharme, preferiste escuchar a tu corazón, ese mismo que ahora nos mantiene por las noches despierto, imaginando el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, su voz cargada de deseo y pasión, soñando con mil historias donde somos los protagonistas, donde no hay secretos y podemos caminar a su lado, ansiando estar con el, por que esa es la verdad los dos lo deseamos, los dos soñamos con tomarle y que nos tome.

Y ahora que?, ahora dirás que no es verdad?, correrás a buscar a tu supuesta novia y la besaras tratando de borrar estas emociones?. Sabes que de nada servirá, lo hemos intentado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, ninguna es como el, y el no es igual a nosotros, por que para el solo somos el objetivo atrapar, la causa de su maldición, de su dolor. No, no somos iguales, el es un ángel de alas blancas, inmaculadas que hemos condenado a sufrir tan solo por nuestra mera existencia, pero tampoco podemos rendirnos, dejarle ganar, por que seria el fin, tendríamos que desaparecer y nunca volver a verle y tu sabes que es mejor verle sufrir que nunca volverle a ver no es así?.

No, no somos iguales, el es hermoso, despreciablemente hermoso, dentro de su frialdad, arrogancia, su confianza, su perseverancia, el es la criatura mas hermosa que hay.

Quiero perderme en sus brazos y ser sometido ante su fuerza y poder, quiero gritar de dolor cuando me marque como su propiedad, le quiero ver con los ojos brillantes cargados de pasión, le necesito, como el aire para vivir y se que tu también le necesitas.

Dime ahora que harás, el solo esta a unos pasos, nos observa y espera el siguiente movimiento, podríamos saltar por la ventana, ocultarnos en las sombras de la calle, o ir a los laberintos de rosas y dejar que por fin este juego termine.

Dime que harás Daisuke?, por que esta noche serás tu el que decida nuestro destino. Y yo que haré? Solo los observare, como ambos siguen parados uno frente al otro, a menos de un metro de distancia, pero podrían ser kilómetros, nosotros sosteniendo un hermoso colgante, invaluable propiedad de los Hikari, el desafiante e impasible, con su cabello moviéndose de forma salvaje conforme le acariciaba el viento, puedo sentir como los celos se apoderan de ti por unos instantes al desear que sean nuestras manos las que acaricien ese largo cabello, su sonrisa confiada, llena de burla y altanería, nada que de indicios de tener la misma lucha, las mismas dudas que nos aquejan, que nos torturan día con día.

Pero solo por un instante sus ojos brillan con vida, y nuestro cuerpo se tensa, la pequeña curvatura en nuestros labios la siento y se que has tomado una decisión, la suerte esta echada, y por algún extraño motivo siento la adrenalina por lo desconocido moviéndose por mis venas, la fuerza de los latidos de nuestro corazón, y no puedo reprimir la emoción del peligro, uno que yo jamás quise tomar y tu Daisuke has tenido las agallas de desencadenar.

Para ver las imagenes asociadas al capitulo, ir al grupo de mi perfil.

Gracias.

Mireya Humbolt

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


	3. SatoshiKrad

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** D. N. Ángel no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Daisuke-Satoshi, Dark-Kard.

**Resumen:**Por que el era oscuridad, era el ladrón, era quien estaba condenado a robar desde su nacimiento, pero nunca supo cuando le habían robado el corazón.

**Valor **

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Satoshi – Krad**

**Muestra tu valor y convicción,**

**Ante todo el mundo critico,**

**Ellos no pueden comprender,**

**Que estas dispuesto a creer.**

Le odiamos, desde el primer instante en que la luz llego a nuestros ojos sabíamos cual era el significado de nuestra existencia, la tuya y la mía, lo sabíamos y la aceptamos, por que no hay escapatoria, no existen las opciones, cualquier posible esperanza de escapatoria, esta muerta, por que yo he vivido en tantos cuerpos dentro de esta familia que ya he perdido la cuenta y a ti solo te quedaba asimilarla sin protestar.

No existía diferencia entre nuestros objetivos, desde que aprendiste tus primeras palabras y marcaste los primeros pasos, empezó el entrenamiento, y yo solo esperaba el momento oportuno, el primer indicio de su presencia, casi saboreando el olor de la casería, anticipando las sensaciones que experimentaría al sentir la adrenalina viajar por nuestro cuerpo cuando pudiéramos estar frente a frente en un combate.

Y de alguna forma fue una desilusión el conocerle, al menos su alter-ego, bueno lo fue para mi, y sin embargo pude sentir tu interés, de alguna forma a pesar de ser esta su apariencia mas insignificante, es tan atrayente, tan especial, y sabia que seria importante.

Ingenuo, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvimos ambos, y de eso estoy seguro, demasiado confiado para su propia seguridad, he perdido las cuantas de todas la veces que hemos tenido que interferir para evitar que algún bravucón de la escuela lo lastimara, sin darnos a conocer, por que no podíamos permitir que fuera destruido antes de estar listo, bueno al menos ese era mi motivación, pero y la tuya?.

Tierno, demasiado noble, tan fácil de manipular con una simple sonrisa cualquiera podría lograr que pusiera su vida en peligro, como aquella chiquilla que le tiene tan cautivado, demasiado noble, demasiado gentil, una presa fácil de ser destruida, con un simple movimiento, con un simple ataque bien planeado, y tu te has negado a tocarle, me has desafiado por protegerle, has logrado doblegar mi fuerza y poder a tu voluntad, solo por mantenerlo a salvo, y maldita sea¡, el también a desafiado a su contraparte solo por protegerte,

También me he percatado de cómo le miras, a cada detalle, memorizando cada gesto, cada mueca y olor, al principio creí que era con fines de investigación, para poder evaluar y predecir sus movimientos, ¿pero no es ese el motivo, verdad?, yo se que no lo es, aunque lo niegues.

Puedo percibir en las noches tu pulso acelerar, tu cuerpo tensarse levemente, tus labios temblar casi imperceptible, las pupilas dilatarse, y el leve sudor en las yemas de tus dedos, todo solo al estar ante su presencia, todo por su sola mirada, y no me estoy refiriendo al del ladrón nocturno que ambos buscamos atrapar, no es el otro el que te ocasiona esos cambios, ese que te sonríe con tanto aprecio y logra darte la fuerza para superar mi control, ese que en las noches de luna te visa en sueños, ¿Es que a caso creíste que podrías ocultármelo?, somos uno mismo!.

Si lo se, el es quien ha venido a perturbar nuestro equilibro, nuestros objetivos, destruye todo cuanto ha sido construido para la batalla final, es su presencia la que añoras, es su cuerpo el que ansias tocar y descubrir cuan suave y perfecto puede ser, te he visto imaginarte cuan deliciosos pueden llegar a ser sus labios, es el quien te ha corrompido, y a su vez creo me a corrompido también, y por ello es que debemos destruirle.

¿Tu lo comprendes verdad?, se que lo haces, no podemos permitir que tal criatura tenga tanto poder sobre ti, ni sobre mi, por que a pesar de todo tengo que admitir que ultima mente yo también le necesito, y ya no es solo al ladrón, también necesito atrapar a su portador, y muy a mi pesar también me he visto soñando con su presencia, escuchándole decir mi nombre, gritarlo, murmurarlo, deseo sentirle tan cerca, como a ningún otro ser humano, perderme en esos ojos violeta, sentirle estremecer entre mis brazos y descubrir todos sus secretos, de ambos.

Y tenemos que destruirle no hay otra opción, no existe ninguna otra posibilidad, pues las demás son absurdas, inauditas, imposibles, somos sus cazadores, los predestinados atraparle y destruirle, hemos nacido para ese objetivo, con esa finalidad, nada puede cambiarlo, ¿Por qué es nuestro destino, verdad?, mas al verle siento nacer una vez mas la duda.

Por que siento la duda en nuestros objetivos, en cada una de las reglas que se nos han impuesto desde el principio, tengo la necesidad de revelarme, o tal ves tu ya te has rebelado?, por que a pesar de estar solo a menos de un metro puedo sentir como empiezas a tomar el control, una leve sonrisa en mis labios, correspondiendo la suya, y casi siento la anticipación de algo desconocido, ese algo que hemos estado negando y tratando de ocultar, por que a pesar de intentar evitarlo, las fuerzas de mi convicción son destruidas, solo por su mirada y nuestras ansias.

Y nuestro cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia, tras su presencia, puedo escuchar el ruido de las sirenas que se alejan por la ventana, ellos están siguiendo a su copia, mas nosotros avanzamos por el laberinto de rosas, y mis alas se extienden poderosas, fuertes, dándonos un poco mas de velocidad, y le escuchamos reír, mas no es una burla, esta risa es calida, celestial, nos guía a través de los senderos, nos invita, nos desafía a encontrarle, y todos nuestros instintos están alerta, mientras miles de emociones nos recorrer, casi podemos sentirle, y aunque se esta es la peor decisión, jamás nos hemos sentido tan bien, tan completos, y de acuerdo, por que muy en el fondo sabemos que es lo que queremos ambos, por primera vez.

La poca luz de la luna le da un tono brillante y aperlado a su piel, su olor es mas dulce, mas embriagador que nunca, puedo percibir como poco a poco nuestro cuerpo cambia y pierdo el control, y siento algo de furia, o celos?, al ver como avanzas y sellas nuestro destino, no solo el tuyo y el mío, sino el de ellos al tomar sus labios, mas todo carece de importancia al sentir como somos correspondidos, y ahora lo se los cuatro hemos sido maldecidos.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que esta maldición es maravillosa solo por poder tenerles entre nuestros brazos, que este instante es el que he estado esperando por tantas vidas, que este portador es perfecto para nosotros, mientras nuestros cuerpos van perdiendo cada prenda, mientras las nubes ocultan nuestro fracaso, por que hemos fracasado en la misión que nos ha sido entregada, a mi desde hace décadas, a ti desde el principio de tu vida, mas a pesar de todo, y puedo sentir tu valor Satochi, el mismo que utilizaras para protegerle y evitar ser separados, así que yo solo puedo envidiarte por ello.

Para ver las imagenes asociadas al capitulo, ir al grupo de mi perfil.

Gracias.

Mireya Humbolt

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


	4. DaisukeSatoshi

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** D. N. Ángel no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Daisuke-Satoshi, Dark-Kard.

**Resumen:**Por que el era oscuridad, era el ladrón, era quien estaba condenado a robar desde su nacimiento, pero nunca supo cuando le habían robado el corazón.

**Valor **

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Daisuke - Satoshi**

**Dame la mano no llores mas,**

**Deja que cure tus heridas,**

**Mañana una sonrisa tendrás**

**Y tu corazón sonreirá.**

Siento la piel temblar, ¿será por el viento o mi toque?, mas su sabor es suave y dulce como las frezas o vainilla, lo cual me encanta, y me hace querer probar mas, por que no es suficiente, jamás lo será, ambos lo sabemos.

**- Satochi….**

Es la octava o novena vez que pronuncias mi nombre?, perdí la cuenta desde la quinta, cuando termine de quitarte la ropa que solo era un estorbo, para empezar a degustar el saber de tu piel, muchas noches he pasado preguntándome que sabor tendría y por fin lo he descubierto, creo que me has convertido en un adicto, ¡Bendita adicción!.

**- Daisuke….**

Murmuró dejando escapar mi aliento sobre la parte mas sensible de tu piel, y veo con agrado como te retuerces en el pasto, tus puños logran arrancar hojas mientras dejas escapar un gemido que me hace endurecer, ¡por todos los cielos!, eres la criatura mas perfecta de la creación, y eres solo mía.

**- Más….**

Me suplicas, tus ojos me miran rogando, pidiéndome, por que cumpla cada una de tus fantasías, pero muy en el fondo puedo percibir el brillo de la orden, y créeme estoy dispuesto a cumplir cada una de tus exigencias, realizar cada uno de tus sueños, permitir que me conviertas en tu esclavo si es preciso, por que yo quiero serlo.

**- Delicioso…**

Y es la verdad, eres delicioso, por que mientras una de mis manos acaricia tu torso suavemente, memorizando cada línea de tu piel, mi otra mano acaricia tu entrada, preparándote para recibirme en pocos momentos, mi boca devora tu virilidad con fuerza, con hambre, y es que quiero devorarte, cada pedacito de ti lo quiero, tienes que ser mío, por que tu no puedes ser de nadie mas, has nacido para mi, como yo para ti, no solo por ser el ladrón legendario, es por que tu eres Daisuke, mi Daisuke, por lo tanto eres mío, hoy te lo dejare en claro.

**- Sa… to… shi….**

Gritas, desgarrándote la garganta, yo quiero que sigas gritándolo, quiero que el mundo sepa quien es la persona que te puede hacer feliz, mientras yo bebo cada gota de tu semilla, sin desperdiciar nada, te siento respirar con dificultad, intentando recobrar el ritmo de tu corazón, doy una ultima lamida, larga y profunda que logra arrancarte mas gemidos, ¡Oh Dios, eres perfecto!.

**- Mío…**

Te gruño al oído mientras acaricio tus piernas, tus ojos son tan brillantes, están cargados de ternura, y amor, si amor, por fin lo he comprendido, esas miradas que solo eran dedicadas hacia mi persona, eran tus juramentos de amor, uno que quiero sellar en este mismo instante, justo en este momento que lentamente me hundo en tu interior, proclamándote mío, contra viento y marea, contra las leyes y toda cordura, poco me importa, eres mío, el precio por desafiar al mundo entero lo aceptare, si tu estas conmigo.

**- Tuyo…**

Murmuro con el aliento entrecortado, al rodear mis brazos tu cuello, mis dedos se pierden entre las blancas hebras de tu cabello, mi cuerpo tiembla de dolor y placer, mis ojos derraman lagrimas de felicidad, soy tuyo, solo tuyo, por que asi lo quiero, me entrego a ti, y confió en ti, solo en ti.

- Para siempre…

Me juras al oído mientras te mueves lentamente, con cuidado, con ternura, yo solo puedo rodearte con mis piernas, mi voz la he perdido, o al menos eso creo, tal vez lo que he perdido es mi cordura, pero poco me mi importa, tu sigues moviéndote, tocándome como la mas fina pieza, tu mas preciada posesión y yo quiero serlo, quiero ser la persona mas importante para ti.

**- Si…**

Por fin puedo gritar al viento, quiero que todos sepan que te pertenezco, que poco me importa si nuestro destino es ser enemigos, lejos a unos metros esta el pendiente que hace solo unos minutos habia robado, una pieza de incalculable valor, que solo es ahora una baratija en comparación contigo, por que tu también eres mío, y prueba de ello es la pequeña marca en tu cuello, pues yo también soy posesivo.

**- Hasta el final…**

Me gruñes cual juramento, y mi cuerpo se encorva, no puedo evitar el grito que brota de mi garganta al sentir como tocas algo dentro de mi que me eleva al infinito, hasta los confines del universo, una y otra vez, ya no puedo, pensar, y no quiero hacerlo, solo puedo sentir y dejarme guiar, solo puedo confiar que cumplirás tus promesas, y esta felicidad no es un sueño, por que si lo es no quiero despertar, quiero vivir en el para la eternidad, en este lugar donde tu me has marcado y yo he hecho lo mismo.

**- Juntos…**

Y nuestros cuerpos aun siguen juntos, tu aun sigues en mi interior, yo aun sigo acariciando tu cabello, tus manos aun reclaman mi cuerpo, mas escucho los truenos acercarse, la tormenta se esta acercando, pero ya no me importa, si estas a mi lado ya nada importa, se que en cualquier momento ambos quedaremos dormidos, y te abrazo con lo que queda de mi fuerza, tu olor lo grabo en mi memoria, pues no se que ocurrirá cuando tengas que despertar y enfrentar al mundo, mas no le temo, tu estas conmigo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Es fina, suave y delicada, tan insignificante, pero tan importante, lo cubre todo, incluso a ellos, pero me agrada, pues oculta mis lágrimas, mientras mantengo mi frialdad al verles partir, al comprender que nunca tuve una oportunidad, pues yo nunca tuve el mismo valor que ellos para enfrentar al mundo entero.

Ahora se marchan, sin mirar atrás, por que yo soy parte de su pasado, bueno las dos lo somos, mi hermana y yo, ambas tuvimos la oportunidad te tener su corazón, yo lo desprecie, creyéndolo inferior, y ella no supo mantenerlo a su lado, ambas los vemos partir, y ninguna tiene el valor para gritarle, para convencerle de regresar, ninguna de nosotras tiene un motivo o razón lo suficiente mente fuerte para retenerle.

Puedo ver a su familia a unos metros, ellos tampoco pueden detenerle, nadie puede, por que solo hay una persona que es importante para el, la misma que hoy camina a su lado, la misma que mi hermana y yo odiamos, y no dudo también su familia.

¿Por que lo escogió a el? , es lo que no comprendo, Satoshi jamás ha sido una persona tierna, ni comprensiva, no es de las personas que puedan dar amor, y sin embargo, Daisuke lo escogió, por el abandono a su familia, por el rompió su noviazgo con mi hermana, por el me desafió para protegerle, por Satoshi ha desafiado a todo y todos, mas sigo sin comprender ¿Por qué el?.

Y les veo partir, sin mirar a tras, apoyados mutuamente, Satoshi le abraza por la cintura, suave y tiernamente, apenas si es perceptible, y entonces lo veo, puedo ver por unos segundos el brillo en los ojos de ambos, ese que una ves vi en Daisuke al mirarme y que yo destruí con mi rechazo, el mismo que estaba presente al ver a mi hermana y fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras ella le ignoraba, ese que estaba siempre presente cuando miraba a su familia, y aun existe, pero el que hay cuando ve a Satochi es mucho mayor, mil veces mas grande, lo que me ha abierto los ojos es que Satoshi también lo ve de esa misma forma, y la revelación es tan fuerte que me ha dejado sin aliento, pues por fin se por que lo escogió.

Les veo partir, y se que tal ves sea la ultima, y no puedo evitar caer de rodillas llorando y riendo, siento las miradas de los que me rodean preocupados, pero yo solo puedo verles partir, y envidiarlos, pues ellos han tenido el valor para desafiar a todo y todos, por su amor, ninguno de nosotros tuvimos el valor para aceptar que ellos ya habían decidido desafiar al destino.

Siento correr mis lagrimas y mi risa la ahoga la lluvia que ahora cae con fuerza, ellos ya no están se han ido, a donde?, no lo se, mas espero que su valor les permita ser felices, pues es lo único que puedo desearles, puesto que nosotros hemos sido cobardes al no apoyarlos.

**5 años después…**

Su cabello sigue igual indomable, sus ojos son calidos y gentiles, siempre lo fueron pero ahora lo son mas, su cuerpo ya no es el de un niño, ahora es hombre, alto y atractivo, puedo ver como varias mujeres y hombres le observan con deseo, mas el ni siquiera los observa, el solo tiene ojos para sus amores.

Elegante y sofisticado, con una presencia fría e intimidante, eso no ha cambiado, su sola mirada aleja a todos los posibles interesados, y solo adquiere calidez al posarse en sus acompañantes, solo para ellos.

Uno de jeans azules despintados y sudadera gris con un logo de un delfín, tenis blancos y chamarra azul, algo desgastada, el otro con un traje de color negro impecable, zapatos de marca, con un portafolio en una mano, son como el agua y el aceite, polos opuestos de un magneto que se atraen, que son tal para cual, como el ying y el yang.

Daisuke trabaja en un café, es el dueño, pequeño pero acogedor le he visto a través del cristal, varias mesas con manteles en color caoba y un hermoso piano que le he visto tocar los viernes en la noche, varias de sus pinturas decoran el lugar, no tengo el valor para entrar.

Satoshi tiene un buffet de investigadores privados, es uno de los mejores de Chicago, su especialidad son los fraudes o robos, no me extraña en nada, me han dicho que el lugar es muy pulcro y ordenado, y tiene un despacho decorado en colores cafés y negros, tiene una buena reputación, pero no tengo el valor para ir a verlo.

Quisiera decirles a su familia que les he visto, se que los buscan, al menos la familia de Daisuke, pero no tengo el valor para informarles sobre su paradero, después de todo fue una casualidad encontrarlos, además no se como tomarían la noticia, yo aun no puedo asimilarla del todo.

En su última carta mi hermana Riku me pregunto si sabía sobre alguno de ellos, sabe que me gusta viajar, a pesar de haberse casado y tener una familia, aun tiene la esperanza de que Daisuke regrese a su lado, no tengo el valor para decirle que ambos son muy felices y una familia han formado.

No puedo evitar ver al pequeño que Daisuke carga con tanto cuidado y amor, es la perfecta combinación de los dos, con sus ojos violeta oscuro y a la vez brillantes iguales a Daisuke, su cabello blanco y desordenado como Satoshi, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas caigan al pensar que esa criatura pudo haberse engendrado en mi vientre, mas ya es tarde pues yo soy una cobarde, soy tan cobarde que no he podido olvidarles, y no he podido dejar atrás el pasado para tratar de buscar un futuro.

Y mientras les veo alejarse no puedo evitar sentir la envidia que me invade, al darme cuenta que ellos han destruido las barreras que les separaban y como premio a su valor, una nueva vida se ha formado, mientras que muchos de nosotros seguimos atrapados en el pasado.

Para ver las imagenes asociadas al capitulo, ir al grupo de mi perfil.

Gracias.

Mireya Humbolt

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


End file.
